Doctor Shale
Doctor Shale is a doctor who works as a consultant for Huerta Medical on the Citadel and lives in the wards. Personality Shale is a gambling addict, he always throws himself behind the most unlikely odds on a one in million chance that it will work. He shows little interest in anything beyond his medicine and treats everyone he encounters with a pleasant but distant disposition. During the Battle of London, Shale was nearly impaled by a Banshee that left two long scars across his cheeks before it was killed by one of his Team Mates. While Shale does his best to hide it, he is still highly traumatized by his near death experience and prown to nightmares. Whether it is because of the loss of his teammates or a lifetime on Omega, Shale is extremely reserved about his personal life. However, he is always willing to listen to others and is perhaps a bit to nosy about the lives of those around him. Recently, Shale has made a conscious effort to be less reserved and withdrawn. As a result he has become more warm and prone to playful teasing. Particularly with Olivia Creed. History Shale is a member of a once prestigous medical family that through a series of unfortunate events ended up poor and on Omega. Shale received exceptional medical training from his family and worked as a doctor in various clinics on Omega. After running up considerable debt to Aria T'Loak, Shale attempted to go into hiding in the back alleys of Omega. However, he was easily captured. When Aria prepared to send Mercenaries and supplies to support the war against the Reapers she gave Shale a choice; He could either be killed or join up with her Mercs as a Combat Medic. Having no real choice, Shale agreed. During the battle in London, Shale worked as a combat medic for a team of Eclipse Mercs. He was the sole survivor of an ambush by Banshees and stood alone in the blood of his squad mates, looking on as the Crucible fired. Since the battle, Shale has lived on the rebuilt Citadel. His time has been spent working inconsistently as various hospitals, gambling what little money he has, and trying to work off an unspecified debt. After a brief encounter with Katie Birchall, Shale went to Creed Castle looking for work. While there he witnessed the intense biotic abilities of Norah, Katie, and Alistair and began studying their history and medical records. When Katie temporarily died and was resurrected by Selene, he studied some sample of Katie's hair looking for more information about her resurrection. What he discovered, if anything, is still a mystery. After the Cerberus attack on the Citadel, Shale was offered a job as a consultant for Heurta Medical. Guilty that he had been away from the Citadel and therefore unable to help anyone, Shale agreed and now works at Huerta. Currently he provides prenatal care to Norah Creed and Olivia Creed as well as treat Sam Birchall's amnesia. After Katie and Sam went back in time, their involvement caused a change in the timeline where Shale met Liv early in his twenties and joined her crew temporarily before returning to Omega. This slight changed altered Shale's relationship with Liv and by extension the Creed family, turning him from acquaintance to lifelong friend and honorary member of the family. When Olivia took over ownership of the Purgatory Club, Shale invested in it becoming a partial owner of Guilty Pleasures. He maintains the more routine day to day handlings of the club, considering it a form of retirement. Relationships Shale is somewhat anti-social, constantly pulling away from any chance to interact with others. However, he also has a great sense of loneliness that occasionally drives him to attempt to bond with any person he comes across. After the events of the time change, Shale has had an easier time relating to the circle of friends he has. His fear of losing the few old friends who survived the war causes him to keep those around him close although he maintains a calm demeanor for appearances. Abilities Shale is a highly skilled doctor. Provicient in treating all species with a focus on Humans, and Asari. He is also a decent fighter specializing in handguns and tech abilities (with a fondness for cryo blast). However, while he is able to handle the odd Merc or Thug that he might encounter he is no match against truly skilled fighters. Trivia *Along with the two scars on his cheek, Shale had numerous scars all over his body. He had most of htem surgically removed, keeping only the scars on his cheek. *Shale suffers from Post Traumatic Stress from his memories of London and suffers from constant nightmares. *Shale has a small Asari necklace that he keeps in a locked box under his bed. *Shale once studied mixing the genetic material of different species. He gave up on it as impossible until he met Olivia Creed. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters/Originals